In personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs), it is often the case that a BIOS password authentication and a hard disk (Hard Disk Drive: HDD) password authentication are set in the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) level. These can be set from a BIOS Setup window, and users who are authorized to enter the BIOS Setup can make their own password setting and authentication execution or non-execution setting. Setting and the use of the password are prescribed in the company policy of some companies from the viewpoint of security, and in operation with mobiles, in particular, execution of authentications are often recommended. In some cases, the password may be substituted with biometric authentications such as fingerprint authentication.
There are some cases in which activation of a PC by remote control via a network is required, including a case of maintenance of a PC by remote control. As a specification to do this, a function referred to as Wake on LAN (registered trademark: WOL) that enables a PC to be activated by remote control has been known. WOL is a function to turn on the power of computers through communication devices such as Local Area Networks (LANs).
In the operation of WOL, when an operator side transmits a magic packet to a communication device in a WOL-target computer, a network adapter of the WOL-target computer receives the packet and turns on the power of the PC. The magic packet system functions when 102-byte data including 0xffffffffffff (six bytes) and a MAC address (six bytes) of the network adapter of the WOL-target network, which is repeated 16 times, are received following the Internet Protocol (IP) header.
In a system using Integrated Circuit (IC) cards, when recording or updating of data representing a transaction amount is requested, records in an internal memory are referenced and authentication is bypassed, or authentication is executed on the basis of particular condition information.
There is an example of a system for managing a communication network that has plural devices connected and the system includes meta-network configuring means and meta-network terminating means. Here, the meta-network configuring means is means to virtually realize a meta-network and has an IP address distributing function to dynamically or statically assign IP addresses on the meta-network to plural devices when the plural devices perform communication operations. The meta-network terminating means includes a network terminating means IP bridge function and connects plural devices to the meta-network. In this system, even if there is no explicit authentication procedure in the devices at a user end, the user can be identified by referring to information accumulated in a database in the system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-29962
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-356861